


A cuarantine night's dream.

by Freddia



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: Taron doesn't like to forget his dreams.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 12





	A cuarantine night's dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember english is not my native tongue, so be nice with me.

Taron woke all of the sudden. He gasped. He thought that he was going to set himself on fire.

His body was sweaty.

He got up from the bed. He felt agitated. He had to go out onto the balcony of his room and breathe cold air.

Anxiety, uncertainty, fear, confusion ... excitement.

How long had it been since his last dream?

He had already lost track of time, he didn’t know the hour, he didn’t know the day, he only remembered that the world had stopped, that everything seemed to come out of a movie in which he would not be the lead man, nor would he save the world, nor he would marry the girl, nor would he be a hero.

He didn’t want to forget what he had dreamed of.

He thought again: How long had it been since his last dream about HIM?

He took his cell phone and went to the bathroom.

He was still agitated. He took off the short-sleeved cotton shirt he slept in, and when he sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He could feel his erection trapped in that black boxer that was tightening every day.

He had to stop watching cooking shows.

He opened WhatsApp, searched for his contact, entered; put his thumb on the microphone and swipe up.

It was recording.

_“It happened again, I dreamed about you again… fuck!, whenever I think I forgot about you, you show up… well, we were in some showers, I don't know exactly where, it looked like a prison. I was taking a shower, the water was very hot, there was a lot of steam and humidity, but it still didn't burn me. Suddenly I see you, you were also taking a shower, just next to me, but there was a fence between us ... you looked at me, you provoked me, you smiled at me, and I approach you, hypnotized ... but I can't touch you. You want me to kiss you, and I want to kiss you back, but we can't, the fence doesn't allow it. We tried, I try to touch you with my fingers, but it's not enough, I can feel a little of your skin, of your tongue ... but I can't kiss you completely and it's so frustrating._

_And then someone appears behind you, I have no idea who he was, someone, I can't see him ... then you turn around and kiss him. You start to fuck with the guy, moaning, because he can touch you and kiss you, and I'm still on the other side of the fence, and your eyes are fixed on me, and I can feel you, I can feel everything like you're fucking with me ... and it's so painful because I know you're not, the other guy is fucking you so hard against the metal fence, and you're enjoy it so much, almost screaming with pleasure, but I... I wasn't able to see you anymore because there was too much steam, but I still can heard you, and... I woke up, that was it”_

Taron removed his finger from the microphone and his voice message was sent. That had sounded like a fucking nightmare.

It was late, 3:19 am.

He put his cell phone on the pile of towels and looked at himself in the mirror, he was blushing, sweating, and washed his face and neck with cold water.

He already felt a little better.

He walked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, maybe he wasn't going to sleep anymore, or maybe he was.

He wanted to smoke.

His cell phone vibrated on the kitchen table just as the water was boiling.

He smiled.

Richard was awake ... of course he was, there wasn't much to do in this new world.

He sat quietly, put his cup of tea on the table and took the cell phone.

_"I wonder how many books Freud could write with your dreams"_

He was going to reply, but noted that the other person was not finished yet.

_"A prison? A fence between us? Someone else fucks me instead of you? ... mate, we don't need fucking Freud ”_

It was funny. He had also analyzed his own dream as he related it.

He hated forgetting dreams, he hated how images gradually disappeared, he hated that the feelings faded.

His cell phone vibrated in his hands.

He was calling him.

"Night owl?" He replied.

"Vampire" said the voice on the other side.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Until just now ... I was bored"

"You're not bored anymore?"

"I think I'm more turned on than bored"

Taron laughed, imagining how he would be biting his lower lip, pretending to be embarrassed.

He didn’t even blush, the bastard.

Always so sure of himself. Always in control.

“When was your last dream, Taron?" asked "About ... three months ago?"

"I think so"

"Unless you don't tell me some of your dreams"

"I always tell you all my dreams"

"Well ... I'm only interested in those who have me as the main character"

"You are always the main character"

There was a pause.

He could hear his sigh, as he held his contained air, trying to relieve his chest of something that was oppressing him, maybe sensations, maybe feelings.

The same feelings and the same sensations as everyone else.

“I’m sorry” said.

“Why, T?”

“For having canceled you twice"

"You were very busy"

"I never thought the world was going to stop"

"No one thought about it"

"Now we are both doing nothing, free, without working, without events, without movies ... and still can't see you"

"You should never do tomorrow what you can do today"

“Yeah, well… too late”

"Everything will be fine, everything will pass" he said, in a calm tone "We will see each other again"

"I see you in my dreams"

"Or you could see our sex scene"

Taron laughed, loudly.

"Why do we always do this?" Richard asked.

"I don't really know"

"You tell me about your dirty dreams with me, the text messages become pornographic, the calls end in moans ... but when we finally see each other ..."

"…Nothing happens"

"And when can we see each other ..."

"... I cancel the plans"

Months went by without speaking. Many more months passed without seeing each other, but when they did, everything seemed to be intact between them, it never changed, and it would never change.

"We have a lot of time to think now"

"Oh, I think a lot ... and they manifest in my dreams" said Taron.

"I have a collection of dreams in my voice mail"

"Will those dreams come true someday?"

“…Maybe”

“…Maybe not”

There was a pause ... again.

"Of course not, Taron"

"Rich ... I ... I’m ..."

"It's nice to know you still think of me"

"Always"

"Go back to sleep" Richard advised "I hope that one day you will call me without the excuse of a dream"

"They are not excu-"

"Good night, T"

He couldn't answer, Richard had hung up, and he wasn't blaming him.

He had been very patient with him and his… doubts.

Richard was the only person who made him doubt.

"Good night" he said to the air.

He took the cup of tea in front of him and drank ... no, he was not going to be able to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody are safe at home.


End file.
